All's Fair In Love And War
by Teenage-Oddball
Summary: Nike's ability to win every battle she's ever faced perplexes Nemesis but the Goddess of Victory knows the other's curiosity stems far deeper than she'll ever admit. Could Nike win her over and get Nemesis to come to terms with the feelings she won't acknowledge? / Characters (other than those tagged): Nike / Pairings: Nemesis & Nike / Warnings: None


**Author's Notes**

 **Fandom:** SMITE

 **Fan-fiction:** All's Fair In Love And War

 **Summary:** _Nike's ability to win every battle she's ever faced perplexes Nemesis but the Goddess of Victory knows the other's curiosity stems far deeper than she'll ever admit. Could Nike win her over and get Nemesis to come to terms with the feelings she won't acknowledge?_

 **Characters:** Nemesis, Nike, Nox (Small Role)

 **Pairings:** Nemesis & Nike

 **Warnings:** None

 _Request for athens-anonymous on Tumblr, based off their beautiful headcanon:_

 _'If you can, a fic with my closet ship of Nemesis and Nike. NO WAIT LET ME EXPLAIN. See, Nemesis hates hubris, which means in theory, means she and Nike wouldn't get along because one would assume that Nike is confident in her ability to win battles. But because Nike's victories don't come from confidence, they come from her belief in her allies, the scales of fate don't register her as selfish. So it makes Nemesis both confused and interested in her, which she only slightly considers it might be romantic. Nike, on the other hand, is initially confused. But she also sees that Nemesis isn't so doom and gloom as she appears, so she more than welcomes Nemesis' companionship.'_

* * *

A vibrant voice brought Nemesis out of her daze, and the bar became slightly more exciting all of sudden.

A rowdy bunch made their way into Mama Nyx's bar, a sight that wouldn't have ordinarily existed for more than a few moments before Nox would usher them out. This was a place to have fun, but not to be unruly. Nox approached the head of group, and Nemesis' stomach tensed.

"I trust the battle went well Nike?" Nox took the Goddess' hand, giving a nod to her troops behind her.

"Well fought and well won," Nike proclaimed, beaming with pride, "And, peace talks are set to begin."

"Then, I suspect that celebratory drinks are in order!" Nox darted behind the bar, the crowd not far behind.

"These are all on me Nox, don't let them pay," Nike placing her palm on the bar, asserting herself. She caught wind of Nemesis and looked her in the eye as best she could, giving her a smile. Nemesis held her breath, and nodded in return.

"They're not paying and neither are you," Before Nike could protest, Nox took her hand again, "You and your troops are fighting for the greater good. The least I can do is offer you all a drink."

Nike clasped Nox's hand, "Thank you Nox."

"Now, what can I get you, first of all?" The crowd gave a cheer for their commander, but were shushed by a humble Nike.

"I would die for one of your Purple Rain cocktails right now," A few soldiers laughed.

"Of course. Go and sit down and we'll bring it over." Nemesis glared at her mother, knowing perfectly well she meant for her to bring it over. Was it out of spite? Could she sense her animosity for Nike and thought she was being petty?

"Oh no, I can grab my own drinks Nox!" Nike insisted. Nemesis smirked.

"No, please, make yourselves comfortable. Nemesis will bring them over," Nemesis shot her mother a look, while Nike looked at Nemesis.

"Well, thank you," Nike smiled again. Nemesis turned to to look at Nike just as she was leaving the bar. Her mind was all over the place. She was fazed by the prospect of having to get any closer to Nike, while she was enticing enough from a distance.

"Nemesis," Her mother snapped, "There's a lot of people waiting. If you want to swoon over Nike, do it while you're pouring a rum and cola."

Nemesis bit her lip, sloppily grabbing two bottles in annoyance, "Thought you wanted me to bring Nike her drinks."

"Don't sass me dear. They're coming up in a moment," True, Nox was still preparing the cocktail and Nemesis rolled her eyes as she poured the other drinks, "Let's talk; what's your deal with Nike?" She said suddenly.

"Mother, really?" She briefly gestured towards Nike's soldiers, still at the bar.

"Oh, they're not listening. Go on."

She sighed, "So, I was meditating the other day, making sure my senses were in order in case the recent battles resulted in trials and-."

"Nemesis, you can try and justify it all you want but I know you just weigh people's spirits because you're curious. You've always been inquisitive," She paused, "Anyway, go on."

"So," Nemesis accentuated her annoyance with being interrupted, "I assessed Nike, knowing how involved she is with the conflict and… I was curious about how she is assured victory every time."

"It's true; luck doesn't exist or if it does, it's all on Nike."

"There is no such thing. That's why I want to know how she does it," Her and her mother exchanged drinks, her taking the Purple Rain but as she was about to leave, Nox took her by the shoulders.

"My dear, you don't need a topic of conversation at hand to have a reason to go talk to someone. You want to go and talk to her?" She nodded in Nike's direction, "Just go and talk to her. If you like her, that's reason enough."

Nemesis had probably known all along that she couldn't hide anything from her mother but still, she could try and deny it, "Mother, I want to know. It's just curiosity, from one deity to another."

Nox's smile curled far beyond her face-covering, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Sure Mom," She couldn't help but smile too at their little inside joke.

"Just try not to make it as obvious to her how smitten you are," After a quick pat on the cheek, Nox went back to pouring drinks for the rest of Nike's squad while Nemesis, choking back her butterflies, attended to their commander.

On her way to Nike, she couldn't help but notice how crowded the cavern was, more than usual. It had been since the war began. In times of conflict, Nemesis figured people needed a place to come and simply have fun with friends, though she very much doubted that friendship was on the agenda with some of the groups that were here tonight. Was it something in the air, she thought. There were an awful lot of couples occupying the various corners of the bar, some evidently trying to hide their canoodling. Nemesis loathed the idea of a relationship established while one or both were drinking. How were you meant to think straight?

She collided with a small table, far too occupied with staring at Ah Puch and Hades (trying to figure out if they were sitting in silence or if it was just Hades doing all of the talking) to watch where she was going. Nike leapt from her seat to steady Nemesis and the table (even though there was nothing on it). Their gazes met. Nike was somewhat intimidated by the glare the girl gave. Maybe she had a problem with being touched? She wanted to lighten the mood, fast, "Careful, alcohol's expensive! You can't just go throwing it away," She chuckled, earning a neutral expression from Nemesis which made her feel a little more at ease.

Nemesis' mouth hung open as she realised she was staring at the other God. She thrust the glass in Nike's direction, albeit a little harshly. Still, she took it graciously, "Thank you very much," she immediately put the straw in her mouth and took a sip. As the cocktail tickled her taste buds with its tangy flavour, she noticed Nemesis was still there, loitering it seemed. Nike had a knack for knowing when people wanted something but they just need that little push to know that it was okay to ask, "Is there something I can do for you, while you and your mother have done so much for me and my crew?"

Nemesis saw her chance but still held her tongue. She wasn't entirely sure whether her words were going to come out all a jumble, with the butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't familiar with this feeling in the slightest. She was always so self-assured and well-composed and here she was, intimidated by a God no more important than herself. Both governed a non-material part of the world, though Nemesis couldn't deny that she hoped that wouldn't be the only thing they had in common.

She finally took a breath, normalising her expression so she was more approachable, "I just wanted to ask you something about your godhood," Nike's eyes widened, "If that's not too personal," Nemesis added quickly upon seeing Nike's face. Truly, the other goddess was just surprised, in the best way; Nike enjoyed conversations between deities as it gave some small amount normality to their existence when they could just talk about it, she felt.

"Sure! Um, shall we sit down?" Nike gestured to the sofa behind her. Nemesis graciously accepted and settled down, her anxiety melting into the cushions. Nike sat down next to her, nowhere near as graceful, and continued to sip at her cocktail. She gave Nemesis a smile, urging her to ask away but she didn't quite get the message. She put her drink down on the table, straw still in her mouth. It took some willpower to pull herself away. It was just so good. Straightening herself out, she spoke again, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, if you don't mind telling me, I'd like to know how you do it: How do you secure your victory every time?"

"How do I win?" Nemesis nodded, "Whew, well, it's not just me you know. I'm just one gal, with some amazing troops behind me. We all help to secure the victory."

Nemesis could sense what was coming in Nike's answer and it wouldn't satisfy her, "No, I mean… I know you have your troops but still, how do you make sure they're doing all they can to help you win?"

It was a loaded question for Nike to answer and she wasn't exactly sure what Nemesis was asking, "I know they are. I have complete confidence in them."

"It can't be," Nemesis snapped. Nike was taken aback. "It can't be confidence. The scales, they..." She began to mutter to herself, "If that was the case, the scales wouldn't tip so fondly in her favour. They…" She trailed off as Nike opened her mouth to speak.

"I think you're confusing confidence with arrogance." There was nothing Nemesis despised more than people correcting her, even when she knew they were right. "Is that why you're confused by the scales? I get it; I hate arrogant people too!" Correction: there was nothing Nemesis despised more than people telling her how she felt, like they truly knew. But she did, something else that baffled Nemesis.

"So, that's it. Just confidence?"

"I'm confident, absolutely, in my troops," Nike spoke with conviction, sensing Nemesis' doubt.

"No one can excel on that alone, especially if they don't have any skill."

"But they are skilled and I make sure they know it. You'd be surprised how much a genuine compliment can encourage someone to…excel," Nike smirked, now knowing she was satisfied.

Nemesis was content with her answer, but also incredibly shook by how humble and well-spoken she was, even after she'd spoken to her in the manner that she had. She couldn't help but smile back, completely at ease but that was about to be shattered by Nike's next few words.

"So, I can ask you a question now, right?" Nike now wanted to know something about her, she was sure of it. Nemesis had never had someone truly take an interest in her before. She wanted to hear what she had to ask her but she was apprehensive, not knowing whether she could get the words out when the time came.

"My mother might want my help behind the bar. I should…" She stood up but was clearly hesitant.

"No, please. If you get in trouble, you can blame me!" Nike took Nemesis' hand and grabbed her cocktail with the other, "Grab a drink, and come and sit back down!"

For the first time in her life, Nemesis went to her Mother's bar to order a drink for herself, as Nike watched with a keen eye. Mission accomplished, she thought to herself, taking a celebratory sip of her Purple Rain.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 _Hope you enjoy athens-anonymous! Apologies for the delay in posting this after sending you that initial message. It was problem after problem with this story. Clearly, the gods didn't want you to read the original, corrupted file but hopefully they and yourself approve of this version. Happy reading!_


End file.
